Solidarity
by writingforthemoney
Summary: In the wake of the selfie scandal; the team shows solidarity. The reaction of a former Padres' is the surprise needed to make Mike hate him just a bit less.


_**Title:**_ _Solidarity  
_ _ **Rating:**_ _T?_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay, so I'm just getting my feet wet again with this writing thing. It's been a long time. LOONG TIME. However, this wouldn't leave me alone. Also, this isn't beta'd and was written in no time at all. Hope you enjoy!_

Some took sharp intakes of breath, others groaned, others laughed, others rolled their eyes; majority of them whistled. He looked around, pulling his phone from his pocket, wondering what had all of his teammates' attention. Noticing the google alert notification, he clicked and gaped at the heading: " **MLB's Ginny Baker Bares All** ".

Tommy did his best not to look at the pictures before reading the article informing everyone that Cardinals catcher Trevor Davis' email had been hacked, these photos the most interesting of the lot. Miller swallowed, not sure what to think. He had been resistant to Baker on the beginning, but they had formed an unlikely friendship; the idea that this was one more thing she'd be dealing with made him shake his head. It's not like no one else in the Major League, in athletics period, hadn't taken pictures they probably didn't intend to get out; but this was the first female baseball player, nude.

He tries not to let himself click the link for the pictures, but a part of him still hopes that this is some stupid _National Enquirer_ article and the photos will obviously be faked. He is immediately disappointed. It is rather clear that these are real (if he were the Tommy Miller he was upon first meeting Baker, he'd say the same thing in a completely different manner, and loudly for all to hear, but he's not and he doesn't and he prides himself on not lingering on the pictures).

This Tommy Miller, traded after forging this almost friendship with this powerhouse of a ball player, turns to his new team mates watching them continue to stare at pictures of his friend. "Turn those damn phones off. Don't we have a game to play?"

A grin from one, and chuckle from another, "How was the Padres' locker room, Miller? You ever get to see this in person?"

Having had turned toward his locker, putting his own phone away, Tommy turned slowly a dangerous grin on his mouth, "Put the phones away. Girl's got a right to her privacy."

Some phones were laid aside, while the question not being answered still caused fodder for the rest. "Ah, come one Miller, give us something." Looking back at the screen, "I mean, damn!"

Taking a breath Tommy stepped forward, "She's a ball player. Took me a while to come to terms with that, but she is. Yeah she looks good in those pictures, you know why?" He waited, but the tone to his voice told everyone they'd better not answer. "Because she works hard. Lawson said she worked harder than anyone on that team and I'm willing to bet she'd run circles around any of you too."

A few days later Miller received the newest Google Alert, " **Padres' Bare All for Baker** ; _Turn About's Fair Play_ ". Without even thinking, he clicked the link and saw most of his former friends and team mates naked. Lawson in one corner of the frame putting his catching guards on over naked flesh (Miller rolled his eyes at the cocky grin on Lawson's face), others leaning against a locker, some sitting in the cubby of it, others just standing in the middle of the locker room; all of them with a baseball glove, helmet or gear placed strategically. All showing support for Baker. He smiled at the group. Then he laughed when his eye caught Baker in the corner of the picture; she was covered only by her jersey, long legs bare, and the 43 clear as she had her back to the camera. Her face however was turned over her shoulder her gloved hand hiding her naked team mates from her eyes—one opened like she was trying to sneak a peek but her face scrunched as if she wasn't sure she really wanted to see any of it.

Grinning, Miller dialed a number, "So you're going to hate this but I don't care. I'm only calling to let you know, not ask permission."

Ginny rolled her eyes when she walked in the locker room and the guys where all staring intently at their phones, "What now!?" She asked, walking up to Mike and Blip.

Eyeing each other, they grinned as Mike handed her his phone; " **Former Padres' Pitcher Strips in Solidarity** ". Her eyes widened, her gaping mouth grinning as she clicked the link to see a Cubs jersey thrown over a man's shoulder, dangling from one finger to cover just a enough of the top of one cheek. If she didn't know who it was from the jersey, the man's head was turned just enough to make out Tommy Millers profile; he's ponytail hanging low under the bill of a backwards Padres' cap.

If the fact that he even took the picture wasn't enough to make Mike hate the Gremlin a little less, Ginny's smile and laugh, were.


End file.
